Browning M1919
The M1919 Browning medium machine gun was an air cooled machine gun designed by John Browning. Intended as a supplement for the heavier, water cooled M1917, it served as a general purpose machine gun being used everywhere from aircraft to infantry. The M1919A4 was the most used variant. Later, the M1919A6 was introduced and was generally disliked. It often had the in-line stock cut off to reduce weight. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1919A6 (or 30 cal.) is the American's deployable machine gun. It uses 75-round (150-round in single player) boxes for "magazines", does good damage, has little recoil and a low rate-of-fire, which makes it very controllable. It's accuracy is pretty bad and it's iron sights are hard to use, but the sheer amount of lead the M1919 can throw into the air easily compensates for those shortcomings. The M1919A4 can be found as a mounted weapon in the American campaign in the first level. While you're killed if you try to use it for too long, it fires the same way as it's portable cousin. It's also the main machine gun for the Sherman multiplayer. Image:m1919_uo.png| Image:m1919iron_uo.png|Ironsight Image:30cal1_uo.png|The mounted M1919A4 Image:30cal2_uo.png|Firing the mounted M1919A4 Call of Duty 2 Image:30cal2_2.png|The M1919 Image:30cal1_2.png|Firing the M1919 Call of Duty: World at War The M1919 is unlocked at level 61. Compared to most other machine guns, minding the MG42, the M1919 has a high rate of fire and high damage. Its iron sights can be considered "odd" by some, but still usable. Since the weapon is a true medium machine gun, a user cannot realistically aim accurately with its iron sights. Thus, the iron sights were meant to be used by MMG teams to provide suppressing fire for friendly units (noting the large rectangle was the "probable" calculation for where the bullets will hit). One important, and odd, advantage of the M1919 is that it has the same movement speed as an SMG, making it the best MG overall. It is beaten in close quarters by the MG42, FG42, and Type 99, but in almost all other situations it is the best. Its main flaws are its long reload time and awful hip accuracy. If wielded correctly, though, this is a weapon to be reckoned with, being effective at mid-long ranges and somewhat decent at close range. Common perks used with the M1919 to maximize its good points or make up for its flaws are usually Sleight of Hand, Stopping Power, Steady Aim, and Deep Impact. Sleight of Hand is indeed handy as the reload time for the M1919 is the longest out of all the weapons of Call of Duty: World at War. This weapon is quite good at long ranges, even if the amount of sway may be impeding. It is best to use controlled bursts instead of attempting continuous fire as one will be using quite a lot of bullets with this sort of strategy. Trivia * In Call of Duty: World at War, carrying and firing the M1919 with only one operator is usually, but not totally unrealistic. The M1919 has been filmed in World War II being used in this manner with the aid of a simple sling to help support it's weight. A second man may or may not be close behind carrying a long ammo belt to feed the weapon. As noted a later model the M1919A6 was fitted with a buttstock and pistol grip and intended for this sort of use. * There is a piece of cloth on the muzzle of the weapon, which is where one would place his hand. The piece of cloth is there due to quick muzzle overheat and a high chance of a burn otherwise. * On the Soviet T-34, the MG turret for the tank may look like an M1919. It is not, as the Soviet Red Army did not field any weapon of the sort. Image:m1919_5.png|The M1919 Image:m1919iron_5.png|Ironsights Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:LMGs Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2: Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons